Question: Write the following expression in its most factored form: $7x-7$
Answer: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $7x$ are $1$ $7$ , and $x$ and the factors of $-7$ are $1$ and $7$ The greatest common factor of $7x$ and $-7$ is $7$ We can factor out the $7$ and put it before the parenthesis. If we divide each of the terms in the original expression by $7$ we get $\dfrac{7x}{7} = x$ and $\dfrac{-7}{7} = -1$ So the factored expression is $7(x - 1)$.